


Follow Him

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, Start of something awesome, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: When Agent Coulson told Clint to follow this so called "Donald Blake" he was up for it. Obviously the dude could fight. And where he could see more and in a way better at a distance being close to this increasingly drunk hunk makes it more and more apparant at how long it's been since either of them have had company.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching Thor after reading a bunch of Avengers fics. (SMUT) And this idea popped into my head.

Clint watched the two out of the corner of his eyes. Erik keeps calling the blonde Thor. Like the Norse god or something. It confused him but he wasn't going to question it. He watched the two of them down large pint's of beer followed by more shots of whiskey. Smirking he motions the bartender over and sends a couple of tequila their way. It took a few times but the Dr eventually slumps in his seat unable to move. The larger man makes his way out back, presumably to take a piss. Clint shrugs, he has orders after all. 

Thor finishes releaving himself when the door behind him opens. Still returning himself to his pants he turns. There was a shorter man leaning against the doorway. He was fiddling with his nails. Lean in a black shirt that showed off his shoulders, the way he was standing put his thin hips and long legs on display. Thor's cock twitches in interest shocking him. It's been hundreds of years since a man has held his interests. 

"Greetings." Thor's speaks first as he seems to do in most situations. The man smirks looking him up and down suggestively.

"Hey. Seems like your friend needs a bit of recovery time." Thor glances at the door with a small nod.

"What did you have in mind?" The man winks at him.

 

 

Thor moans as the stranger kisses from his jaw line down to his collar bone. Nipping his neck Thor knows there's going to be a bruise. His mind was muddled, the strength of Midgardian alcohol was impressive. He knows he should be inside helping Selvig. Should be getting back to Jane and giving her the book. Trying to figure out what to do with his suddenly empty future. Thor squeezes his eyes shut focusing on the sensations in front of him. 

Clint runs his hands down the blonde man he has pushed against the wall. Every muscle was rock hard and Clint was drunk off the taste of this man. His hips grind against Thor's drawing another moan from him. Clint hums in appreciation his hands finding the taller man's ass, clapping his hands against them with a tight grip. Thor slides his hands up Clint's shirt making him shiver. Thor was definitely a fighter not a M.D. He had callouses that had Clint arching into his touch. 

Thor strips the man of his shirt suddenly desperate to lick every inch of his skin. The two wrestle a little before Thor managed to switch his positions and have the smaller man against the bricks. His mouth was everywhere in an instant. The man tasted of sweat and leather. Thor growls as hands that aren't his own started working his pants open. This stranger moved to whisper in his ear,

"I'm dying to have you in my mouth." His voice was hot, his words were dirty, and gods did it make Thor's cock leak. 

"Fuck." He grits his teeth as the man sinks to his knees just as he frees Thor. His erection springing free. 

Clint shamelessly laps at the pre-cum already beading at the tip. Thor groans looking down at him. Eagerly Thor was swallowed causing him to cry out. Clint moans as he starts to bop up and down hallowing out his cheeks twisting his head using one hand to hold the base steady, his other working his own pants open. 

Thor tried to feel bad about the small thrusts he couldn't control. With every movement he was hitting the back of his throat. The mans face was red with the effort to breathe, and his jaw was practically unhinged from taking Thor. Thor was larger than average for an Asgardian, he couldn't say anything for Midgardians but he was surprised at the enthusiastic way he was being handled and taken. The noises being made with the excess saliva was down right perverted. Thor grips the short hair tightly yanking him off and up. 

Clint wraps his arms around Thor dragging their mouths together. The kiss was more biting and struggling for dominance than anything. But it set Clint's blood on fire. With both their pants hanging on their hips Clint rutted against Thor's hard on making the two gasp and groan. The sensation sent little sparks of electricity through him, he started leaking against Thor, thrusting his tongue into his mouth forcing the larger man to taste himself. 

Thor keeps his hands in his hair using it to tilt his head back and sucking a bruise onto the side of his neck. Clint whimpers clinging to him. Thor smirks into his neck lowering his hand to shove Clint's pants to his ankles. Faster than Thor could breath Clint had snuck his personal bottle of lube out of his pocket before the leather hits the ground. 

"Here, use this. And hurry the fuck up." Thor groans at his words snatching the foreign bottle popping it open and coating two fingers in this strange liquid. Thor smiles at the creativity of mortals. They've created something similar to oil to make things like this easier. Thor goes back to sucking on the man's neck teasing his hole with his slicked up fingers.

Clint was practically on his toes spreading his legs pushing himself back against Thor's hand with a whine. After a few taps Thor sinks one finger in down to the knuckle ignoring the outer muscles resistance. Clint keens at the burn already deciding it wasn't enough. His nails dig into Thor's back little crescents earning a hiss from him. Thor thrusts his finger in and out a few times loving the way his stranger begged for more in a rambling whisper. For a moment Thor debated on finishing himself with his hand and leaving the man wanting and pleading for more. Instead he was adding a second finger his whole body twitching anticipating being buried in that tight heat. As he scissored his fingers, stretching his entrance Thor scoops him up with one hand shoving him back, causing his head to thump on the bricks. 

"My name is Thor. You're going to need to remember that when you're screaming it in a few minutes." Thor informs him murmuring against his ear. Clint chokes on some air wrapping his legs around Thor's waist. 

"I thought I told you to hurry the hell up?" Clint shoots back pulling on Thor's hair liking the feel of it. Thor hums lining himself up with Clint's hole. 

"Hold on then." The two of them cried out in shock while Thor breached him. They both were anxious for this to happen. Neither of them realized how much they would enjoy this. Thor was by far the thickest man Clint had ever had. The stretch was almost agonizing as inch by inch Thor slowly bottoms out. 

Thor was amazed at how tight he was. The way the man's muscles clenched around him as if he'd never been taken in such a manner. In a moment Thor was sober. The future meant nothing so long as this feeling kept on going just a little while longer. Thor shifted so both hands were holding onto Clint's hips tightly. Clint uses his thighs to lift himself up just to sink back down around Thor. 

It was like something snapped in him. Thor was thrusting himself into Clint with reckless abandoned. Every other buck of his hips pushed him against Clint's prostate. And every time the man called out his name louder and louder. 

"Shit, Thor. Thor holy shit, THOR!" Clint throws his head back as his orgasm slams through him without being touched. It didn't slow Thor down. His hips were snapping, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the dark alley way. He was losing himself in this man. His mind was blanking every instinct he had chasing his own release. Clint was struggling to breath unable to come down from his high quickly becoming over sensitive and not being able to get away. The pleasure-pain was overwhelming and he swears he was now blind as well as deaf. Thor's thrust started becoming irregular, stuttering in his haste. Clint's eyes pop open the familiar heat pulling in his gut. It had never happened. Not in all his years he had never cum twice during sex. Yet his head was thrown back in a silent scream as more hot thick strands of white coat his and Thor's chests. 

"Ah fuck!" Thor curses thrusting once, and then twice before stilling. Clint groans as Thor fills him. The two of them slumps against each other and the wall panting with effort. 

"Hot damn. I've got to keep track of you." Clint chuckles slowly pushing himself off of Thor. Thor shivers helping Clint to his feet. Clint smirks at him picking his shirt off the ground. "Here. I'll wear that one. It's a little stained." Thor blinks looking down at his own black shirt before laughing softly.

"I thank you. That was...other worldly." He States proud of his inside joke. The stranger grins brightly watching Thor strip hungrily. 

"Ain't that the truth. Remind me to run into you some time in the future next time you need to kill some time." Thor beams watching the man pull the soiled shirt over his head and start fixing his pants. 

"Aye. It would be most welcome to see you again. But I never caught your name." Clint shimmies himself to rights and starts headed out the alley.

"I never said it. We'll save it for next time ok big guy?" Thor grins watching him go before sighing. He needed to get Selvig back to Jane. Figure out what to do with his new found banishment. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Clint stumbles into his current quarters with a self satisfied grin. He found where Thor was staying and set two minor snipers on the place. It was almost five in the morning and he was ready to sleep. It's been an eventful night. 

He was just finishing tossing his boots off when he realized someone was watching him. Being subtle he reached for his pistol before standing up aiming at the intruder.

"Welcome home Barton." His eyes widen seeing his best and closest friend.

"Nat?" He lowers the gun staring at her in shock. She was sitting cross legged on his weapons table in her usual all black cat suit, her bright red hair was shorter than when they last saw each other. "The hell you doing here?" She grins evilly and he knows he's in for some shit.

"I came to be debriefed about Stark's latest run around. Wanted to check on you. Coulson said you were following a possible lead." Clint feels himself blush and pale at the same time.

"Oh no." Her grin becomes predatory.

"Oh yes. You seemed to be enjoying Thor's company." Clint groans putting his head in his hands.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." He mutters. 


	2. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thor lands in front of him during the Battle of New York the only thing Clint could think was "Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-watched Avengers again and I just had to add this. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy!

"Let me know when Banner and Thor show up." Clint stiffens listening to Tony not daring to glance at Natasha.

"Banner?" Steve questions not noticing the way Black Widow grins shark-like at Barton. Never before was Clint thankful for an alien invasion. But right now it gets him away from Natasha's teasing. There was so much going on that when Thor finally  _did_ drop out of the sky scaring him half to death that Nat didn't even say anything. Maybe she was hoping Thor recognized him and said something. Clint's stomach twists with nerves. Oh god what if Thor  **did** realize who he was? What then? 

Thor was hitting the invader's with deadly purpose. There was something bothering him in the back of his mind. Like a memory he had never revisited. Maybe there was someone he knew in the crowd? His fear stops him momentarily. He finds himself hoping that Jane had not decided to ignore S.H.E.I.L.D and come here? Or maybe Darcy? He feels bad that he didn't ask if they had tabs on her. Did they call it tabs? Shaking his head he continues electrifying enemies. There was Erik that he had to rescue. It wasn't too long before he heard the Widowed Black telling them that they could close the portal. 

"Wait!" Thor listens intently to the Man of Iron glancing up towards the tower where Hulk had left his brother. He could see the Eye of Hawk climbing the building making his way to the Widowed Black. Thor shifts his stance grumbling to himself. There was something familiar about the man. Perhaps he fought him back in New Mexico? Possible. Blinking Thor watches as the nuke, whatever that meant, was directed into the portal. He lands next to the Captain admiring his concern for his fellow team mate. 

"Damn it." Rogers sighs unable to get a response from the dark haired man. Thor shakes his head in disappointment. Hulk startles them by roaring at their fallen. To their amazement Stark's eyes pop open and he shouts looking around.

"What happened? What? Ooh God, please tell me nobody kissed me." Thor and Rogers chuckle. Chewing his lip Thor looks up at the tower again as the other discuss among themselves. There was that nagging again.

 

Clint helped Natasha down into the living room that Loki was cratered in. He checks her over making sure she was alright before kneeling in front of the Asguardian. Rage like never before filled him to his core. He could do it right then and there. Just put a bolt straight through the prick's head. Directly in his eye. Natasha steps beside him warily,

"Clint?" Barton pants a little thinking about how it felt being controlled by Thor's little brother. Clint swallows not blinking, thinking of the blonde. Natasha places a hand on his shoulder. "Clint, we have to turn him in to Thor." Barton chews his cheek. Rationally he knows he will eventually get over the mental damage. There was no telling what would happen to him if he pissed of the God of Thunder. 

"I'm good Nat. Just making sure he doesn't go anywhere." Natasha makes a noise of disbelief stepping back. There was a couple of thuds and a chink of metal behind them. The two assassins turn watching the rest of the Avengers move closer to Loki. Clint turns back watching the trickster crawl up the steps. Without hesitating he strings a bolt pulling back ready to shoot in case he tried everything. Loki looks between the six of them.

"I think I'll have that drink now."

 

Steve was the only one who was allowed to cuff and gag Loki. Everyone else was too ready to cause him unnecessary harm. Clint stayed off to the side trying to ignore the quizzical glances Thor keeps tossing his way while he waited for Nat to get changed. 

"I got a change of clothes for you too." Tony informs him handing him a bag. Clint nods his thanks moving past him into the bathroom. 

Thor gasps watching Barton walk away triggers his memory. One of the hottest nights of his life! He remembers it so clearly now seeing the way those leather pants curve against the ass of the archer. In a daze he shoves past Stark following him. The Eye of Hawk had managed to strip off his shirt before Thor made his way inside. Seeing the bare chest in the florescent light only confirmed his sudden suspicion. 

"Jesus! Thor what the fuck?" Clint hisses backing away in surprise. His heart was pounding with the way Thor was looking at him. His cock hardens painfully fast eager for some attention this time around.

"So. Clint is it?" Thor asks locking the door behind him. Clint swallows glancing between the door, Thor, and his phone. Nothing mattered to him in the moment except that Stark and Rogers did  ** _not_** hear this. Banner too but he knows Bruce was already down stairs and waiting in the car. 

"I'm taking a shot in the dark and saying you remember?" Thor reaches behind himself and drops his cloak with a thud. Clint gulps watching Thor walk forward tossing his armor to the side as he does. "Ok, ok hang on just a second." Clint rushes out backing away. Thor stops halfway through getting rid of his under shirt.

"Did you not wish to do this again?" Clint laughs at the uncertainty in the gods voice. Who the fuck would turn this guy down? Seriously?

"No! No I want to, trust me there is nothing that will stop this from happening again. I just need to tell Nat to get rid of any on listeners." He informs picking up his phone. Thor nods letting him make his phone call as he finishes undressing. Clint holds back a whine watching Thor's pants slide down. He didn't realize how unsatisfying his sex life had been the past two years. Nothing has been as good as that night in the alley. Quickly Clint sends Natasha a text informing and sort of begging her to get everyone down stairs and keep them there by any means necessary for a while. He doesn't wait for a reply; dropping the phone to the floor he was on Thor in less than a second. 

Thor groans gripping Clint by the hips mashing their mouths together with less grace than their first kiss. Clint's skin was hot to the touch and Thor briefly wonders why he didn't pursue this instead of Jane. Quickly they work together to rid Clint of his pants. Without any effort Thor lifts him by the thighs, shoving him down onto the ground. An eyebrow quirks at him in question but Thor ignores it ducking his head down to suck a bruise onto his neck. Clint hums lifting his hips to grind against Thor's. Growling Thor starts placing open mouthed kisses down Clint's torso, pausing every so often to give random spots attention when Clint hisses or writhes. 

"Wanted to do this last time." He admits breathlessly wrapping his hand around Clint's cock. Thor grins watching a bead of pre-cum form at his actions. 

"What's stopping ya?" Clint challenges. "Son of a bitch!" He shouts bucking as Thor swallows him down carelessly. Thor was able to hold him down easily tossing one of Clint's legs over his shoulder as he reaches under him to squeeze the corresponding ass cheek. Clint squeezes his eyes shut while Thor bobs his head flicking his tongue every now and again after hallowing his cheeks. Thor watches the reactions he was eliciting from the smaller man joyfully. Clint was arching up closer to him while simultaneously twisting to get away seemingly overwhelmed. Thor chuckles getting a whine from him. Thor rubs a hand up his side soothingly. He almost chokes when Clint grabs his wrist and drags three fingers into his mouth. He pulls off with an obnoxious 'slurp' staring intensely. 

"Barton," He breathes as Clint drools and sucks getting them as wet as possible. His grip on Thor was iron clad holding him in place enjoying the effect he has on the god. Finally Thor had enough yanking his hand back dipping it down to Clint's eager hole. He was floored when Clint scrambles switching their positions. 

Clint moves them so Thor was on his knees and Clint was angled low enough that Thor could reach his entrance. He grins up at him before dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of Thor's dick. It twitched at the touch. Thor mutters a cuss ignoring any pretense to be gentle. Clint barely had time to catch his breath as one after another the digits he himself wet were shoved unceremoniously inside his tight ass. He was so eager for this there was hardly a burn making him keen stretching backwards lapping fervently at Thor preening at the way he could make him leak. Thor's fingers seemed to work faster than he remembered. Curling, spreading thrusting deep, but with the way they were he couldn't get to where Clint suddenly desperatly needed him to be. He looks up just when his mouth closed around Thor's head. Thor had been watching him he discovered and their eyes lock. 

The two of them were scrambling. Hands were everywhere to try and help the other. Thor's bare back slaps against the tile wall as he drags Clint to him dominating his lips while Clint climbed into his lap. The two slow down long enough to line Thor up correctly. Clint was panting as he sank down onto the Asguardian. Every inch was the burn he was looking for. His head tilts back as Thor bottoms out resting  _just_ out of reach of those bundle of nerves. Not one to waste a moment Thor busied himself by making some more bruises along the exposed skin. Clint whimpers rocking his hips forward hands tangling themselves into the soft blonde hair. He felt a throb from Thor's cock at the contact. Eyes still closed he experimentally gives a tug. Thor sucks in a breath. Clint smirks tightening his grip he tilts his head running his tongue across his lips.

"Fuck me damn it." Clint demands. Thor keens wrapping his arms around Clint, snapping his hips up in a rapid pace. Clint yanks on Thor's hair crying out. Every shift shoved Thor against his prostate, it was in no time at all that his balls were tightening up. A sob escapes him while he buries his face into Thor's neck. "Shit Thor, touch me, please touch me. Don't make me come without touching me." He was begging and hadn't even realized how badly he wanted this until that split second. 

"Barton, gods, fuck." Clint was bouncing with the force of Thor's thrust but how could he say no to such a sweet request? Thor curls his fingers fisting Clint. 

" _Yes_ , oh fucking hell yes." Thor squeezes his hand not slowing down as Clint starts screaming, white hot streaks hit Thor in the chest but they're ignored. Thor's hips never stop moving as he pushes the smaller man onto his back. Panting Thor's thrust became erratic, stuttering Clint's voice bouncing off the walls shouting Thor's name. Clint's eyes pop open his cock twitching and pulsing a second orgasm shaking through him. What the hell was it about Thor that made him like this? It was too soon, the pleasure quickly turning painful with his sensitivity; but there wasn't any stopping it. Distantly he notices a subtle shift in Thor, a certain lean that has to cause tension between his roots and Clint's fingers. Barton pulls Thor closer exhilarated by the whimper he's gifted. 

"Again, Barton do that again." Thor's fist speeds up making Clint scream again doing as he was pleaded without thought. Thor slams into him just a few more times before he comes to a shaky stop, mouth open in a silent shout while he spills into his partner. 

The two of them relax all tension leaving them just as fast as it overwhelmed them. The pair were panting unable to move momentarily. Clint feels pride swelling in his chest when he notices Thor was shaking. A small voice in the back of his head reminds him he was too. Shivering more like it. Thor takes a gulp of air before gently pulling himself out. Still a little over stimulated Clint hisses arching out of instinct. Thor hums placing lazy kisses to the side of his mouth. Clint throws an arm over his face heaving out a content sigh letting Thor lay down half on top of him.

"Damn. That was..." His voice trails wondering if he was ever going to be able to properly describe sex with Thor.

"Out of this world?" Thor supplies, the humor not hidden in his tone of voice. Clint scoffs shaking his head.

"You and your space puns, shuttap. I get it. You're from Space." Thor chuckles forcing himself to stand up and offer Clint a hand. With a groan he accepts knowing he's going to be sore tomorrow.  

"Last time you did not seem to mind." Thor points out picking up his clothing. Clint nods wiggling into his jeans. 

" **Last** time I didn't know you were the  _actual_ Thor." Clint notices a frown on the blonde's face. "What?" 

"Is it a problem? Me being the god of thunder?" Even naked and after one of the hottest bouts of sex in Clint's life he was shocked to learn that an emotionally hurt Thor made his heart ache.

"Who said it was a problem? I'm just saying I didn't know it was a pun last time." Clint finishes getting dressed and snatches up his phone; patting Thor's cheek headed for the door. "Try not to stay away from Earth too long this time alright?" He asks trying to make the situation light. Thor frowns fixing his cape following him out.

"Am I correct in assuming that means you would like to do this again?" The two enter the elevator thankful that the main room was empty. He owed Nat a lot of wine. Clint clicks the button for the lobby and gives a reassuring smile. 

"Are you kidding? If I was younger we would still be going at it." Thor gives him a small smile. 

"Then it is agreed. Until next time, Barton." The elevator doors open and they shakes hands.

"Clint. Just call me Clint." 

 

Natasha folds her arms as she and Barton stand in front of the scowling Loki. Thor was explaining something to a S.H.E.I.L.D agent while Roger and Stark pass of their child, Banner having lost his chance to come with them. Nat glances between Loki and Clint before leaning in to whisper to her best friend,

"He looks like you fucked his brother or something, geeze." Clint says nothing but smiles ruefully. Natasha wishes she could have been a fly on that damned wall. Moments later they watch the brother's disappear in a ban of blue light. 

"Come on. Let's go home." They climb into his car and start driving down the road. She waits patiently for an hour before turning to him feet on the dash.

"So," He doesn't even glance at her. "You going to tell Thor about Laura?"

 

 


	3. Closer at a Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds his feelings for Clint to be growing stronger. Clint struggles with telling Thor the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait this is one of my favorite works and I'm thankful for you guys being so patient. Your comments and Kudos are always appreciated. I probably won't update this for a bit. Sorry! I hope you enjoy! Set between Dark World and Ultron.

 The lights flicker on as Barton waltzes into the garage. He yawns big picking up his tools. He smiles thinking about the past month. Rogers and Nat had caused an uproar in D.C. when they exposed S.H.E.I.L.D something Stark has been losing his mind over fixing. Banner had kept himself busy working on something to control Hulk. He himself has stayed in the garage working on building, dismantling and re-building, engines. Thor of course....Clint scowls picking up a wrench. Thor made a  _brief_ appearance at the beginning of the month. Blowing through most of London. And then just...gone. No words, no text, didn't even ask Darcy to send them a phone call. Which she did anyways. In a panic. Jane went to Asgard with him. Tony was halfway through planning the blue prints of a space ship that would make the trip in less than a day when Darcy called them back a day later explaining that Jane was back and Thor was fine. Which Clint could care less. He keeps telling all of them that. Even with the eye rolling from Natasha. Thor didn't want to come visit after everything had calmed down and that was just fine with him. Clint turns on the radio as he passes smiling at the classic rock blaring. Good song. Plus the bike he was working on was a classic.

It was some time later with oil smeared on his arm and pieces scattered around him that he see's something behind him. A flash of a reflection in the rim. Alert he reaches past the tool box and slowly picks up his hand gun. It was difficult to break into the Tower, but it wasn't impossible. Barton smiles softly with the thrum of adrenaline. It's been a while since he was in a one on one fight. If he was able to defend the team then he was  _so_ ragging on Tony later. Hawkeye the defender of the Avengers. He liked the sound of it. There was a clatter of something falling, giving Clint his cue to spin around standing and aiming at the intruder. 

Who just so happened to be the God of Thunder holding a tray of food.

"Thor?" He asks bewildered lowering his weapon. The silver platter was confusing enough, but the blond was in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else. He smiles sheepishly at Clint. 

"Morning Clint...is it still alright if I call you by that?" Barton scoffs setting his gun down folding his arms. It was obvious Thor must have gotten in at some point in the middle of the night.

"Why wouldn't it be? I mean it's only been close to a year since we've seen you." Thor makes a face but nods. 

"Yes, um that would be the reason I'm uncertain." Clint tilts his head. Thor looked rather unsure of himself, shifting from foot to foot, "Oh! Um, I had learned how to make this dish when I first came to Midgard, but had never tried it until now. Rogers had said you came down here without breaking fast." Thor moves over to him setting the tray down on top of the tool box and pulling the lid off revealing a large stack of pancakes, complete with butter and syrup. 

"Flap-jacks?" Clint asks in disbelief. Thor looks slightly panicked.

"I thought they were pancakes? Apologies, I will try again." He starts to pick it up but Clint sighs stopping him placing a hand on his.

"Relax. There's different words for them. Flap-jacks  _are_ pancakes. They're also called hotcakes or johnny cake. Stuff like that." Thor stares at their hands for a moment. Clint felt a spark and he's sure that it wasn't just the metaphorical one. Clint watches transfixed on Thor licking his lips. 

"Clint, I am...so sorry for staying away so long." Clint swallows hard when Thor looks him in the eye. "I had to deal with Asgard, and then there was Jane and being around her made my head all jumbled, and then Loki..." He doesn't miss the flash of hurt and despair on the Asgardian's face. Clint moves his hand to cup his cheek.

"Thor? What happened to Loki?" Thor's lower lip trembles a little eyes watering. "Oh damn, Thor..." Clint sighs pulling him into a hug. Thor wraps around Clint tightly tears silently falling. His heart went out to the God, losing his brother (again) must be heart breaking. Thor takes a deep shaky breath burying his face into Clint's neck pressing his lips firmly against the skin, almost as if reassuring himself Clint was real. He tries to ignore the goosebumps that appear, but more on instinct than anything does Barton tilt his head giving Thor better access. 

 

 

 

Clint shouts something like encouragement when Thor slams him down on the hood. He reaches between them to grip both his hands around Thor's cock wrapping his legs around the blond's waist. Thor moans thrusting into Clint's fists eagerly. He swipes a thumb across the tip spreading the clear liquid in a circle. Nothing sounded better than the strangled gasp Thor made when he did this. Nobody could take that away from him. 

Thor squeezes his eyes shut trying to regain some sense of control over himself. He doesn't know what is was about the Man of Hawk that had him acting like an animal in heat, but when he whimpered like that Thor couldn't find it in him to care. Thor runs his hands down Clint's sides, tucking them behind him and gripping the globes of his ass tightly. Clint arches, tangling his hands into Thor's hair so he could grind against him. Thor felt blinded as he ruts against the smaller man desperatly. The car they were on made a groan under the pressure, a dent forming loudly in the hood. Thor blinks feeling a flicker of common sense coming to life.

"Shit, we shouldn't do this here." Clint shakes his head reaching up to crash their mouths together. Thor hums flexing his grip on Clint's ass. Barton pulls back enough to whisper in a rush against Thor's lips,

"Nononono. Please, don't stop. Please you have no idea how hot it would be to fuck on this car. I  _need to fuck on_ this _car_ " Thor groans his resolve disappearing again at such heated words. How could he deny his lover such a simple request?

Thor moves his hands to Clint's hips kissing him passionately before turning him around shoving his chest against the vehicle. Clint cries out all but humping the Audi. The thought of Tony finding out that they had sex on his precious 5000 was enough to have him leaking on it. Thor spread his cheeks stroking and teasing his hole with his thumbs. Clint pushing back against him murmuring under his breath. Every muscle he had was aching, for this. The two had been apart too long and Barton wasn't going to let the fear of a dry fuck scare the god off. He's had worse. Besides last time wasn't all that bad with the bare minimum.

"Clint we don't have-" Thor realizes their lack of preparation with despair. Clint groans reaching back. Dumbass just now noticed?

"I don't care damn it I don't care please, Thor please I can't wait anymore." He hesitates for a fraction of a second not wanting to hurt Clint, but he had no choice when it came to pleasing this man. Sighing, he mutters an apology forcing himself past the resisting muscles. Clint shouts loudly, and if it wasn't for the smile on his face that Thor watches through his reflection on the windshield, he would have stopped. 

Clint pushes himself backwards helping Thor bottom out with a shaky breath. The pair of them remain still for a second letting Clint become adjusted. Barton pants slightly marveling at the intensity of Thor's dry cock. He could feel how close he was, and Barton was trying to mentally prepare himself for that. Then of course he remembers how helpless to control himself he truly was when it came to the God of Thunder. It made his heart sore to be able to feel Thor throb inside of him. Clint was trying to catch his breath when Thor gives an experimental thrust. 

Thor stops when Barton moans slowly. His back was bowed and he was shivering. Thor felt a trickle of sweat trailing down his back with the effort to not move. Clint was panting heavily and it was thanks to a squeaking, slick noise when he shifts against the vehicle that Thor realizes what happened. His eyes widen slightly as he grips the smaller man's hips tight. The god swallows thickly trying to find the words. It's usually easy to make Clint come, but never  _this_ easy. Thor bends his knees reaching around to stroke the softening dick. Clint shouts a little. 

"Did you miss me, Clint?" He asks, surprised at the hoarseness of his voice. Clint whines hips rocking unconsciously. 

" _Move_ you ass!" Thor chuckles, as he plunges much to the apparent delight of his lover. Barton reaches up and grabs a hold of the windshield wipers spreading his legs. Thor makes a mental note to ask him why it was so important to do this on the car. But as their skin slaps together his mind goes blissfully blank. All his problems seem to melt away. Barton was jerking with the force of Thor pushing in and out of him. The hood popping in sync. The garage walls echoed with every scream, moan, and the obnoxious smacking of Thor's groin hitting Clint's ass. 

Thor grabs both of Clint's shoulders angling himself better, tilting his head back when the muscles around him start contracting in sync with the shouting from Barton as he comes again. When his screaming dies down to gentle whimpering Thor bends down resting his head between his shoulder blades panting heavily trying to fight back against hurting the Midgardian. Their first time it was easy, he was powerless, just strong for a Midgardian and good at fighting. The last time he had been fighting for hours. This time he was well resting and had noticed the places his hands had been were already bruised.

"I do not wish to hurt you," He groans pressing open mouthed kisses across his back. Clint makes an animalistic noise as he pushes off the car getting Thor off of him long enough to turn himself around and drag the taller man on top of him. 

"I don't give a  _fuck_." He growls before smashing their lips together. Thor hums threading his hands into Clint's hair. Barton leans back against the car with a satisfied sigh wrapping his legs around the taller man reaching a hand between them. Clint grins into the kiss when Thor whimpers at the fingers wrapped around his cock. "I'm not done with you yet." He murmurs guiding the Asgardian back to where he ached to have him. It was odd, the over stimulation was slightly painful, but it didn't make him hesitate. In fact, it spurred his lust. It reminded him of the past two times he's been with Thor, a sensation he was beginning to associate with the man. Clint cries out softly when Thor slams back into him. He was starting to think he was a glutton for punishment as he raises his hips to meet the blond's eagerly. Thor was muttering under his breath in what could only be Norse, since Clint didn't recognize it. But his pride swells at the ability to have Thor forget to speak English. 

Thor was enthralled, the tight heat of his partner intoxicated him to the point of madness. The faster he moved his hips the louder Clint was, and the more lost he himself was. He could hear himself making noise, but did not recognize his own voice. The garage was slightly chilled when he first entered, but now he was burning hot to the touch, if this was how he died then he was truly blessed.

"Gods, fuck it." He rasps when Clint scratches Thor's back. The muscles surrounding him were contracting around his cock in an almost painful grip as Clint coated both their chests with hot white streaks. It wasn't long after that his rhythm falters. Hips erratic as his own orgasm tears through him. Barton moans the spunk acting as a balm to his abused hole. 

"Holy shit." He gasps collapsing against the hood. Thor chuckles shakily pulling out, twitching as he does. Clint closes his eyes and hums with a satisfied smile. 

"Clint, that wa-"

"I swear if you make another space pun I'm shooting you." Clint interupts without opening his lids. Thor grins dumbly looking down at him. 

"No space puns. Clint, just honesty. That was better than words can describe." Clint peaks up at him lazily. 

"Give me ten minutes and Tony's work bench and I'll leave your ass speechless." Thor laughs loudly righting his pants before retireving Clint's disgarded ones. 

"Why Stark's workbench?" He asks honestly watching Clint dress, eyes roaming. Barton winks at him.

"Newly discovered kink of mine." Thor tilts his head.

"Kink?" 

"Barton, Thor," The pair of them look towards the speaker in the corner where Captain's voice was barking from. "Report in the common room. We've got a Hydra related mission. Seems they've gotten a hold of some of Loki's old stuff." The two stiffen slightly but nod,

"Understood Cap. Headed up now." Clint answers picking up the almost forgotten plate of food.

"Apologies. It seems the work bench will have to wait until after this." Thor offers smiling while Clint starts eating as they walk to the elevator. Clint winks again causing his heart to skip a beat. The blond beams as they wait patiently for their floor. Perhaps after the workbench he could get Barton into an actual bed...and perhaps stay there? His heart melts at the thought of waking up next to Clint every morning. Shaking his head they take respective seats at other ends of the room while Rogers starts debriefing them, occasionally yelling at Stark for not paying attention.

Clint munches on his food, sad that they were cold, but he could only  _imagine_ how good they would have been warm. He listens to Cap as he rambles, but absolutely ignores the glare he knows Natasha was giving him. She was sitting with her arms crossed next to him not even  **glancing** at Steve. Eventually when everyone who needed to suit up left she finally speaks.

"I thought you were mad at him?" Clint sighs setting the platter down on the coffee table.

"I was...am? I don't know. He was upset." Natasha raises an eyebrow. Clint shifts, unsure if Thor wanted others to know.

"About Loki's death?" Oh so he was the  _last_ to be told. That's cool too. He huffs slightly. 

"Yeah. So I didn't think it appropriate to bring up my wife and kids." Nat smacks him upside the head.

" _Sleeping_ with someone when you  **have** a wife and kids is inappropriate you moron." Clint rubs the back of his skull with a pout.

"I know that. And I've talked to Laura. All she said was if it was anyone but your or Thor then she was divorcing me." Natasha rolls her eyes. No matter how many times they told her that they've never had sex she won't believe them. 

"I'm glad  _she's_ ok with it. But Thor might not be." Clint sighs his shoulders sagging.

"I know I know...I just got to find a way to tell him." Natasha stands up kicking his knees out of her way.

"After this mission. When the world is calm again. Shouldn't take more than two weeks." Clint nods.

"I heard Tony was throwing a party soon. I'll tell him after that." She nods and the two of them head off to the Quin Jet to wait for the rest of their team.


End file.
